


【异坤】酒可真不是个好东西（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *爹粉 番外黄*抱宝宝吃饭（糙这什么简介





	【异坤】酒可真不是个好东西（R）

-

蔡徐坤近来有些苦恼。

他发现酒精似乎是他爹粉男友的什么奇怪的开关，只要三杯酒下肚，就会立刻开启小葵脑残粉模式，搞得蔡徐坤苦不堪言。  
最可气的是王子异毫无自知，醒了酒就全部忘光，受到控诉还要瞪大眼睛一脸委屈地说冤枉。

蔡徐坤可受不了这个委屈，索性出门在外都不让王子异喝酒。

不过，今天是圣诞节呢。

 

“子异哥，喝了这杯你就答应我了，你得对我们坤坤好才行。”这是同公司的后辈好友黄明昊。

“子异哥，你怎么追到老大的，喝完你教教我。”这是他们乐团吉他手范丞丞。

“yoo yoo 我叫你一声朋友，就请你跟我喝酒，别说我岁数不够，我其实比你优秀，如果你要say no ，我……”

蔡徐坤一个头两个大，上去一把捂住这位拖把头小鬼的嘴。  
糙啊这可是第三杯了不能再喝了！

…不过他咋不知道王子异还会和人搞黑泡呢。

蔡徐坤把三个添乱的小孩拢成一堆，挨个滴溜着告诫了一通。  
谎都编尽了，什么王子异酒精过敏三杯不过岗，什么小葵过敏不许他爹喝酒，什么王子异天生异类喝了酒就变异形……

好说歹说好不容易一伙人将信将疑，那边丞丞忽然瞪着眼睛一伸手。  
“快看！哥…哥…哥要变身了！”

蔡徐坤大惊，一咬牙哆哆嗦嗦地回头，刚好看见王子异放下空杯子，抬起眼皮冲他龇牙一笑。

三杯了。

蔡徐坤打了个寒战。

他烦坏了，咬牙切齿地把旁边大喊着我要看异形哪里有异形的小朋友们推出门外，心说你们再吵吵我先得变异形了。

好不容易人都哄走了，刚落了锁，肩膀上就搁了个毛茸茸的脑袋，埋进颈窝里转着圈的乱蹭。

痒。蔡徐坤缩了缩脖子，反手推了他一下。  
“别闹……嘶——”  
这位醉鬼不开心了，立刻回敬他一个湿漉漉的牙印。

蔡徐坤痛得皱眉。这要放平时他的好男友可是万万舍不得的，酒这玩意可真不是好东西！

蔡徐坤回身把狗皮膏药一样黏在身上的人撕下来，架着他的肩膀往卧室带。

“你喝醉了王子异，乖我们睡…”

我们的醉鬼一下子站直了，凌利的眉头皱起来，还真有那么点不怒自威的样子。可说出的话——

“小葵，你这样不对。教了你多少次了，要叫爸——爸。”

——说出的话怎么那么气人呢！

蔡徐坤一咬牙不想搭理他，那边倒自顾自地数落起来了。

什么好习惯要从小养成，什么爸爸生你养你不容易对你这么好别老让我操心，什么你学学你两个哥哥多懂事穿衣服也不用爸爸管……

他突然不说话了。

蔡徐坤一乐。行，今天醒的还挺快，抱着臂扭头就要数落人。  
一双大手伸过来，扯过他的领子就开始掰扯。

蔡徐坤懵了。  
“你干嘛王子异？不是…你别……这才八点我饭都没吃饱不睡觉！”

王爸爸低头沉思了一会儿，郑重点了点头。  
“可以，今天是圣诞节，可以晚睡一会儿。”  
他像是突然又想起了什么，捉着衣领的手一顿，又撕扯了起来。

蔡徐坤慌了。这又是啥情况？  
“喂！你别…你有话说话你…”

“小葵，你的圣诞小裙子呢？又弄丢了？女孩子哪有像你这样丢三落四的。”

蔡徐坤一愣，眼睛里噌的起了火。  
你看！！我说什么来着！！！！这人就是把小葵当女儿养！！终于承认了吧！！！

气死我了！谁知道这人是不是还想要个女朋友呢！！！分手！！

蔡徐坤简直给他气吐血，甩开人手腕扭头就走。  
王子异从后边扑上来，圈着腰抱起来就往卧室走。  
“没事宝宝，不难过，今天先穿妈妈的。”

？？？啥？

王子异把他往床上一放，闷头就去衣帽间里扒哧。  
蔡徐坤一头雾水，探着头往里看，就见王子异从什么地方掏出个小钥匙，开了一扇特别不起眼的柜门，然后又输密码开了第二层门，又是指纹的第三层…

蔡徐坤一下子坐直了。咋了咋还会藏私房钱了？

然后他看着，王子异在里边翻翻找找，掏出了一条镶着白毛边的红色连衣裙。

蔡徐坤彻底傻了。

他呆坐在床上，直到王子异把他的衣服一股脑扒干净才回过神来，挣开他的手叽里咕噜就往床下爬。

他算是明白了，这人平时有贼心没贼胆，这会儿怕不是故意喝醉想哄他穿女装呢！

他羞得满脸通红，扒着门框光着身子往外跑，被王子异拦腰搂住，抱起来放回床上。  
脚刚着地就又挣扎着跑出去。

如此来回了几次，王子异看起来还挺有耐心，蔡徐坤可受不了了。他可不想今天一晚上都耗在这。

蔡徐坤一咬牙，眼一闭，冲着王子异伸出手臂。  
不就是裙子嘛，既然王子异想看，那他…他…他……他穿！

王子异笑了，伸手摸了摸他的发顶，把小裙子撑开就往他头上套。

蔡徐坤坐在床边踢嗒着小腿任他摆弄，嘴里试图说些话和醉汉沟通。  
“王子异……”  
屁股上挨了一巴掌。

蔡徐坤瘪嘴。  
“那个……爸…爸爸”  
糙糙糙太羞耻了王子异等你明天醒了你等着！

“…爸爸，不穿了好不好，我我晚饭都还没吃几口呢。”

王子异板着脸。  
“不可以撒娇哦宝宝。”

那行吧。  
蔡徐坤闷闷不乐地配合着穿好，拉链一拉，又伸手乖乖让王子异钳着他的腰帮他站起来。

蔡徐坤一看镜子。

……行

抹胸，吊带，收腰，蓬蓬裙。  
胸围腰围还都刚好合适。

蔡徐坤气闷。他原先以为就是随便从哪买了个裙子，没想到还是给他量身定做的。  
真行啊王子异。

蔡徐坤不知道该哭还是该笑了。  
这人真是，泥塑粉究极无敌大粉头！

王子异满意了，上前兜着人屁股一把抱起来，满屋子的转圈圈。  
裙角呼啦啦一飞，蔡徐坤惊得一把环住他脖子，就感到一双火热的大手正正好落在肉屁股上。

蔡徐坤被烫得哆嗦，脸一下子红了。

他的内裤不知道什么时候没有了，大手毫无阻拦地揉捏着臀肉，下腹被紧紧按在厚实的胸口，性器被挤在当中，随着走动埋在网纱里时疾时缓地蹭弄。  
只一会儿，那儿就颤颤巍巍地勃起了。

蔡徐坤又羞又恼。  
这东西怎么这么不争气！  
他不敢再乱动了，乖乖搂着人脖子，任人抱着他晃晃荡荡地下楼。

王子异这会儿倒不转圈圈了，搂着他坐在餐桌前，伸手就去摸筷子。  
蔡徐坤有点感动。  
别说，这人就算喝醉了，也能记挂着他没吃好。

他难得有些忸怩起来，踢蹬着小腿象征性地挣了挣，被王子异箍着腰亲了一口，索性放松身子倚在人怀里享受了起来。

一小勺粥吹好了送到嘴边。蔡徐坤心里又软又暖，脸红红地凑过去喝进嘴里。  
真希望明年，后年，以后的每一年，身边都能有这个人陪着。

蔡徐坤埋头吃着食，裸着的肩头一耸一耸，像极了被捋顺毛的小猫。  
王子异嘿嘿笑了，握着人的肩头按进怀里，凑进他颈窝蹭蹭闻闻。  
“宝宝你好软啊……宝宝你好香呀…”

蔡徐坤吃的正高兴，恨不能头顶长出个小耳朵忽闪忽闪地摆，被他蹭得痒了也不计较，反手捏了捏爱人的俊脸，指挥着讲我要吃这个我要吃那个，然后懒洋洋地张着嘴等饭送进嘴里。

别说，王子异还真挺适合当个爸爸。

蔡徐坤扭着身子在他怀里蹭着，心想等安定下来，或许他们可以养个真正的小孩，或许可以养两个。

…然后他就感到，一个又硬又热的东西抵住了他的臀缝。  
蔡徐坤一僵，屏着气一点也不敢动了。

什么情况？？！  
我不是小葵吗？？  
这个烂人对着儿子也能发情？？？  
乱伦两个字不清不楚地砸在脑袋上，蔡徐坤彻底石化了。

那边王子异倒是熟练得紧，分开他两腿架在手臂上，一手隔着网纱揉捏他半硬的性器，另一只手抓了一把奶油摸进裙底，抹在穴口按揉着肉嫩的小花。  
冰凉的奶油激得人一抖，一根手指紧接着破了进来。

蔡徐坤一口粥哽在嘴里，两只手攥紧桌布，气得浑身发抖。

这人真不是装醉吗？？？怎么喝了酒还不忘这档子事？！  
…虽然他也有点想要就是了。  
可这也太羞耻了吧！

蔡徐坤费劲巴力把那口粥咽了下去，张嘴想要骂人，就感到那根熟悉的硬物抵在穴口，磨蹭了几下破开软肉直愣愣地顶了进来。

“呜——”  
嘴边那些话立刻转为了呜咽。  
又硬又热的头部挤压柔软的穴壁，对着紧窄的甬道钻磨推顶，凸起的肉棱剐蹭湿软的嫩肉，直捣得那处又酸又美，抽搐着败退才肯罢休。

蔡徐坤仰着头哈着滚烫的气，被由内而外的充实感弄得失了魂，仿佛自己变成了个没有思想的套子，被撑圆打通了，再一点点套在那块硬铁上。

这个姿势教他没个着落，浑身上下唯一的支点就是那汪穴眼。蔡徐坤咬着唇忍耐着从内部被打开的恐慌感，却同时被麻麻痒痒的快感打酥了腰。

他的腿肉在王子异手里哆哆嗦嗦地颤着，飞红的眼角写尽了难忍和难耐。  
等终于吃到底，蔡徐坤早就软在人怀里，抽抽噎噎地打着小嗝。

他吃撑了。

那么大的东西，好像顶进他的胃又顶进了肺，要他下腹酸胀呼吸困难，潮红着脸蛋大口大口倒气。

他忽然觉得有点难堪，那边王子异已经掐着他的腰颠弄起来了。

蔡徐坤气鼓鼓，抬头狠咬一口那人下巴，忿忿地质问。  
“王子异你对得起我吗王子异？你怎么能我做这种事？”

王子异疼得眯眼，委委屈屈的。  
“嗯…？为什么不可以坤坤？”

蔡徐坤一个激灵。  
“？？？！谁？我是谁？”

“小葵。”

“？？那你不能操小葵。”

“我没有我在操坤坤。”

？？？  
这人还讲不讲道理了！

“那…那你也不能操坤坤。”

王子异一下子垮了脸。  
“为什么不能，坤坤不喜欢我了吗？”

蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。  
“因为坤坤要吃饭！”

王子异乐了，捉着筷子戳着吃的就往人嘴里送。  
“吃呀宝宝，上边吃饭下边也吃饭。”

蔡徐坤气得刚要骂人，嘴里一下子塞了块苹果，下颌撑开到极致，一时间咬不开也吐不掉。  
蔡徐坤呜呜哀哀地呻吟。两腮又酸又涩，被苹果激出大股涎水，顺着湿亮的肉嘴唇黏糊糊地淌进艳红的抹胸。

蔡徐坤摇着头抗拒浪潮般汹涌而上的羞耻感。  
王子异凑过去亲了亲他湿乎乎的小脸，握着人的肩膀往桌上一抵，挥着腰大力捣干了起来。

蔡徐坤伏在桌上费力地喘息。  
那块苹果被他含软了，囫囵着嚼了嚼咽进了颠簸的胃里。  
他急喘一口，呜咽着张嘴大声呻吟了起来。

炽热的肉棒一下下凿进深处，抵着敏感娇嫩的穴壁拧转捣磨，直到腿根都抽搐着痉挛，才又发了狠猛拔出去，仿佛魂都要在气压的抽吸中被通通吸走了。

他被干得直往前窜，细小的肩带在冲撞中滑下肩头，抹胸沾着酒渍湿哒哒地攒到腰上。  
赤裸娇嫩的胸口被直直压在冰凉的桌面，脆弱敏感的乳粒抵着圆润的桌沿挤压剐蹭，磨得又红又肿。

蔡徐坤被操迷糊了，嘴里乱七八糟地求着饶。  
他喊痛，子异痛，随即被一巴掌打在屁股上，按在后背的大手更加用力了。

他抽噎一声，什么都肯叫了。  
他喊哥哥太重了太重了，硬物就对着敏感点捻磨过去。

蔡徐坤一哽，挤出猫一样细软的尖叫，绷紧足弓扣着桌垫就往前窜。  
王子异一双大手像魔鬼，交叉着握住他的双肩狠狠按进怀里。

蔡徐坤满眼是泪，仰头盯着顶灯难以抑制地抽搐。  
他张着嘴，抖着嗓子呵嘶呵嘶地喘着，软在爱人怀里起伏颠簸。  
穴肉被捅开了操顺了，裹着硬物失序地痉挛着，又被肉棒无情捻磨，挤榨出酸涩的汁水。

他被快感从里到外破坏了。

爱人的手又摸起了筷子。  
王子异亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“宝宝，来，我们吃樱桃吧。”

蔡徐坤软在人怀里，失神地看着筷子缓缓挪到他的胸口，轻轻夹住了那颗又红又肿的樱桃。

“呜——！”

猩红的竹筷像恶魔的指尖，捻住充血的乳粒一捻一扯。  
尖锐的痛爽狠狠击打上来，蔡徐坤猛地反弓起腰背，又被爱人隔着网纱捉住性器两下摩擦。  
激烈的快感像海水倒灌，他下腹酸麻，铃口抽搐着一张，大张着腿根蜷紧脚趾狠狠射了出来。

他耳边嗡嗡作响。灭顶的高潮把他抛上云端又砸进深海。他觉着自己失明了失聪了，他好像在哭叫可自己又听不到。  
他全身紧绷着反张，又在爱人怀里哭着阵挛。  
直到轻柔如微风的吻把他唤醒。

蔡徐坤重重摔进人怀里，起伏着胸膛剧烈地喘息。视线终于回归，他才后知后觉地感到，有微凉的液体在甬道里一点点蠕动，挠得敏感的肉壁麻酥酥地痒。

蔡徐坤缩着脖子打了个哆嗦，反手给了王子异一个暴栗。  
“谁准你射进来的！这么累了你抱我去洗吗？”

王子异埋在他颈窝深吸口气，又抬起头无辜地眨眨眼。  
“好呀宝宝。”

……然后他就被醉鬼爸爸抱去浴室又搞了一遍。

等他真的被做到迷迷糊糊，软趴趴的一点也动不了了。  
这位腹黑爹粉就凑上来，哄着他要听他叫爸爸，不叫就再来一次。

蔡徐坤可是怕了。  
他苦着脸，磨蹭半天憋憋屈屈地喊了一声，被高兴的爹粉从浴缸里捞出来，按在怀里又亲起来了。

蔡徐坤：警惕

他伸手推拒着凑过来的那张脸，哆哆嗦嗦地说你走开我要上厕所。

……

然后他就被爹粉钳着膝窝抱在怀里，被迫对着马桶打开身体。

他羞耻得全身发红，怎么踢蹬也睁不开那双铁臂。

王子异还含着他的耳廓轻轻吹气，像哄孩子一样轻柔地诱哄。

“乖，小葵乖，嘘——”

蔡徐坤哭了。  
等终于呜咽着尿出来，他已经羞耻地要昏死过去。

糙啊，酒这玩意可真不是好东西！！

 

—END—

小蔡：酒这玩意可真不是好东西（扶腰  
酒：nsdd : )


End file.
